The New Chapters of Hogwarts
by jg9022
Summary: [Inside with disclaimer. M rating, just in case.]
1. Summary and Disclaimer

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

**WARNING : SPOILERS!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the fundamental concepts derived from the 'Harry Potter' series. They belong to J.K. Rowling, god bless her soul. I do, however, own the OCs. This is also my first HP fan fic, so please be kind.

Summary: Taking place after the epilogue of HP 7, a new addition to the Potter family is finally having her turn to venture within the magical walls of Hogwarts. But what will follow the young student? Adventure? Danger? Romance? Tragedy? Read to find out!


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

_**"So me, your Auntie, and Uncle walked deep down into the chamber not expecting what horrors lie waiting for us."**_

_**The small form sat nibbling on her bottom lip while sitting at her father's feet. Her emerald eyes sparkled with a mix of fear and anticipation. It was not the first time the girl had heard her father speak of the amazing adventures he and his friends had gone through when they were young. They frightened her nearly to tears, but oh how she loved them! The man looked looked down at his daughter with an amused smirk and a twinkle in his eye. It was late nights like this that the two would convene. She'd sneak downstairs to find him sitting back in his favorite armchair, watching the fire crackle in the brick fireplace. Harry didn't remember how the tradition started initially, but ever since then it was like this. They both enjoyed it for it wasn't often that his youngest child and he had spent any time together. **_

_**As if to remind him of the suspense she was in, the girl skooted forward once more. "Then what happen, Papa? Please tell me!" It took all the might her little body could muster not to speak too loudly. Her mother would surely disapprove. Experience had taught them that.**_

_**Harry adjusted himself a bit and chuckled softly, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."**_

_**Her eyes went wide with shock and she nodded her head furiously "Yes! Yes I would! Please?"**_

_**Her father shrugged sarcastically. "Well, I'm not sure you can handle it."**_

_**She clasped tiny fists at the ends of her father's long robe in desperation "Papa, stop teasing!"**_

_**His smirk grew and he leaned forward in the decision to have a bit of fun with his daughter's anticipation. Feining a fearful expression, he whispered "We found...the basilisk!"**_

_**She gasped softly "What's a basilisk?!"**_

_**Harry looked straight into his daughter's eyes "One of the most deadliest creatures you could ever meet! It is a snake like no other. With fangs as long as each of my arms and eyes that could kill you if you looked straight into them. And not to mention a body as long and thick as the Howarts Express!"**_

_**As expected, the girl's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Did Auntie, Uncle and you really beat something like that?!"**_

_**Her father laughed and patted her head. "Of course! How else do you think I'm sitting here, sweet pea?"**_

_**She giggled, making that small sound of joy which filled Harry's heart with delight "Did you ever fight any other monsters?"**_

_**He nodded enthusiastically "You bet I did."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yes! Once, there was this giant spider and..." Her father's exciting tale was soon cut short by a feminine hiss imminating from the stairway.**_

_**"Harry Potter!"**_

_**A look of panic covered the father and the daughter's face. They had not heard her activate the lumonus charm. But there, holding the wand firmly in her hand, was the girl's mother. Softly stomping her way down the remaining stairs, she stood infront of the pair with her free hand rested sternly on her waist. The woman looked at them expectantly but nothing was said.**_

_**"You, young miss, should be fast asleep!"**_

_**The girl looked down with an ashamed expression. "Sorry, Mummy."**_

_**Harry put a hand on his daughter's shoulder while looking up at his wife. "Oh come now, Gin! We're only spendin' some quality time with one another is all. Just a harmless bed time story." **_

_**Ginny narrowed her eyes at the man which made him shift a bit in the armchair. "Don't you get me started MR. POTTER! 'Harmless bed time story'? Ha! That kind of stuff will give her nightmares for weeks!"**_

_**The child jumped up and clasped her hands together as if she was begging. Her big, green eyes were glancing up at her mother. "Oh Mummy, please! I'm not weak! And I'm not a scaredy-cat. I won't have nightmares. Promise, Mummy. Promise!"**_

_**Her mother's gaze softened slightly as she bent down to be eye-level with the pleading girl. With a sweet smile, Ginny kissed her daughter's forehead. **_

_**"Of coure you're not weak, darling! It's just not good for you to be up this late is all. And besides, those stories could scare anyone. Goodness, I was as frightened as a new-born lamb before your father rescued me from the basilisk."**_

_**"Papa saved you from that big snake?!"**_

_**Her mother smiled "Oh yes! You see dear, I..." Quickly, Ginny pursed her lips and put a finger to her own mouth. She stood back up and look down gentlely at the girl. **_

_**"That's a story for another time. Preferably during descent hours."**_

_**The girl's face showed disappoitnment but she slowly nodded "Yes Mum."**_

_**The woman smiled and clapped her hands twice "Well then, off to bed!" She glanced at her husband "The lot of us."**_

_**He chuckled and nodded in defeat. Harry rose from his chair and saw his daughter glancing towards the fireplace.**_

_**"What's wrong sweet pea?" He whispered as Ginny returned upstairs.**_

_**She responded but didn't tear her gaze from the dancing flames "Papa, do you think one day I can go to Hogwarts like Lily and my brothers?"**_

_**Harry smiled brightly as the girl finally looked up at him "Of course you're going to go! You'll probably end up in Gryffindor as well."**_

_**She smiled "Really?!"**_

_**The man nodded "It's absolutely possible."**_

_**She giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's right leg. She could hear him chuckle and pat her head softly.**_

_**"Well, off to bed!"**_

_**They walked hand in hand up the the stairs. After Harry had tucked the covers around his daughter's small form, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. The girl gave her father a drowzy smile and yawned. "Goodnight Pop-pop. Love you."**_

_**He smiled down at her "Sweet dreams, sweet pea." He kissed her once more as her eyes began to close "My little Carvera."**_

_**Carvera.**_

She shifted slightly.

_**Carvera?!**_

Her face scrunched yet all she could see was still pitch black.

_**CARVERA!!!**_

She suddenly popped up and rapidly put her her hand in front of her eyes as she squinted. The sunlight flooding the small room was outstandingly bright compaired to the calm darkness she was comforted by not two seconds ago. The girl let her eyes become adjusted before stretching and yawning lazily. It was the same dream she had had many times before. She often visited the memories from when her father told those amazing tales. She enjoyed them even if they came up randomly during her slumber. She even remembered when her father told that exact story. Four years ago. She was seven then.

Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. She gasped, knowing fully well that her mother would have a conundrum if she were not out of bed by this time. As soon as she began smoothing out her disheveled sheets, there was a rapid rapping upon her door.

"Come in!" she called.

As expected, her mother's head popped in with a worried look upon her face. She looked the girl up and down and sighed in exasperation.

"Please tell me you did not _just _get up Carvera!"

"I-I'm sorry mother! I'll be ready as soon as I can. Promise Mum, promise!"

"Please do. It would be very troublesome if you missed the train."

She turned to her mother "The train?"

The red-haired witch widdened her eyes "The Hogwarts Express, Carvera!"

The girl gasped in horror and nearly mowed her mother over to get to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

"Hurry along everybody!" called her mother.

One by one, everybody that had come to see the youngest Potter off filed on to the platform of 9 3/4. Carvera was flabberghasted when she exited the front door to see _everyone _standing there and smiling at her. Lily, Albus, James and Tom weren't even in their Ministry clothes. Neither was Grandpa Weasley. However, Gram-Gram looked as she always had; a beaming smile and gray curls looping with those of fading red. Auntie and Uncle Ron were there with her cousins. Hugo had that mischevious grin on saying that he was bound to pull some kind of hilarious stunt before the day was out. They had all come out to see her. _Her_! It felt wonderful. 'Wicked!', as her Uncle would have said.

So now, as their family blazed through the crowd with her luggage in tow, Carvera still couldn't help but smile. All this time she thought she'd be alone. The past few days had plagged her with worry and doubt. Her father joked that she acted as if there were dementors a foot. If only it had just simply been dementors. There were so many things that could go wrong. So many ways she could fudge it all up. Too many to count. And so she shoved it to the back of her mind. And amongst her 'shoving', she had accidently bumped into someone.

Carvera got up slowly after landing on her rump. She looked up to apologized but had immediately wished she hadn't. The tall, distinguished figure looked down at the girl coldly. His onyx orbs made her freeze in place as they contrasted strongly against his slicked-back blonde hair. To say he was intimidating would have be an understatment. Apparent height difference aside, Carvera found this man completely terrifying. For a moment, she thought she'd be looked into his icy stare forever until someone intervined. A warm hand grabbed hers and made the small girl jump. She looked up to see her father looking right back at the frightening stranger.

"Malfoy" Harry said blankly.

"Potter" Draco responded.

The two stared at each other until there was a small movement beside Draco. The boy was about Carvera's height but definitely posessed Malfoy traits. Unlike his father, his cool blonde hair was softly brushed back into a short, loose pony tail. He had identical facial features to Draco though, not to mention his pale skin. But his eyes, those were his mother's; ice blue. Which made Harry wonder...

"Where's your wife? I'm sure she'd want to see your youngest son off."

Draco remained cool "Azkaban."

Somehow, Harry had not sensed his group come until he heard Ginny say "Azkaban?! Good Merlin, what for?! I thought you were cleared of all charges during your Death Eater days?"

The blonde nodded "I was. But she became very..._confrontational_ when someone insulted me at her work." He glanced towards Ginny for a split second "I told her she should of stayed home with the children."

"Well, they can't keep her in there long, can they?" Ron asked.

Malfoy shook his head gracefully "No. She didn't do _much _damage."

Somehow, Carvera didn't like the way this Draco man said '_much_'. But then she glanced at the boy. The girl blushed to find that he had been staring at her the whole time. She was about to wave shyly, but something in his stare made her unnerved. However, she did manage a small smile. The boy seemed taken a back, but returned the gesture with a small nod.

"Your youngest?" Carvera heard her father say. She looked up to see Draco nod.

"Yes." he looked down and nodded as if it was some sort of cue.

The boy looked at his father and then looked at Harry "Narcicuss. Narcicuss Malfoy, Mr. Pottter."

Harry managed a small smirk "Nice to make your acquantance Narcicuss." He turned back to Draco "No doubt named after his grandmother."

Draco nodded in conformation. He then directed his gaze towards Carvera "And this girl here is yours, I assume?"

Harry nodded, his expression brightening a bit "Say hello sweet pea."

Harry was a bit confused when he felt his daughter look up at him with a horrified expression, her face flushed. He didn't understand until she spoke.

"Father, please!"

Harry chuckled softly "Ah, I see. Formality in public." He turned to Draco "She certainly is the shyist one in the Potter family."

Draco smirked "I suppose...someone has to be."

Ron went bug-eyed "Did you just make a joke?!"

Unfortunately, Malfoy soon returned to his cold appearance and turned back to Carvera. "Your name child?"

"Carvera." she answered "Carvera Minerva Potter, Sir."

"Sir?" Malfoy repeated "She certainly is different from you or the Weasley's, Potter."

The girl looked up at the man. He saw her worried expression and nodded "In a good way, young one."

The tension between her shoulders released. She hadn't wanted to offend one of her family's old acquantances. Nor had she wanted to misrepresent her family. But now she could rest.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermoine cried "They should board now."

Harry and Draco looked at one another and then nodded. They showed their children to the same door.

"Be good you two." Harry said "We don't want any letters home."

"Quite." Draco confirmed.

"Don't worry Papa. I'll try not to get into _too_ much trouble." Carvera joked. Harry bent over and hugged her tightly, making her giggle.

"That's my girl!"

Both were drawn back to their side where they caught a surprising sight. Draco bent low to be eye-level with Narcicuss. It shocked the father and daughter to see Malfoy kiss the boy on the forehead, hug him, and tell him to be safe. After he released, Draco straightened and acted as if nothing had happened. He looked back towards Carvera, emerald meeting onyx once more.

"Best of luck, Ms. Potter."

"Th-thank you, Sir."

Draco couldn't help but smirk. Even for him, she was too cute.

"ALL ABOARD!!!" the conductor called as he tooted the train's horn.

Quickly, the two children boarded and watched as their fathers became small forms in the distance. Carvera sighed sadly and turned to Narcicuss. But before she could say anything, she was frozen. Again he had been looking at her with that same odd stare. Silence fell between the two until the conductor interrupted.

"Please find a bunk children. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

They both nodded and walked side by side. The unsettling lack of conversation between the two pre-teens was killing Carvera. Finally, she had met someone her age, been formally introduced and she couldn't come up with a bloody thing to say. Curse her horrible social skills! Why couldn't she have been born with them like the rest of her family? She innerly sighed and walked on beside Narcicuss.

"Your father..."

"H-huh?" Carvera said dumbly as she turned towards the blonde boy.

"Your father...he's Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter, right?"

It took a second, but the girl nodded.

"He saved my father's life once."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? M-my father never mentioned..."

"That's because my father was a bad guy at the time." Narcicuss looked at her "A Death Eater through my grandfather."

Carvera was speechless. _Her _father saved a Death Eater? It seemed incomprehensible. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Her father was never one to make revenge his first priority. To this, she smiled.

"You're smiling." Narcicuss observed "Why?"

She looked at him with a bright expression "B-because the more I think about it, th-the more it sounds like something my father would do."

The boy narrowed his eyes into a nasty glare "You mean spare the weak."

Dispite the look she was given, her smile did not falter "I mean saving those who are worth saving and who are honorable. From what I hear your dad _is _that type of man."

A large gap seemed to be moved from between the two. Carvera suddenly felt a bit more happy and secure as the color that had left Narcicuss' face in anger, slowly began to return. Suddenly, she felt him grab her wrist. She yelped and saw that he had pulled her into the only empty booth left. The girl began to relax and took a seat across from the boy. He seemed to have a proplexed look on his face. Maybe because she was still smiling at him. As silence began to envelope the two again, Carvera played with a lock of her long black hair. Out of all the things in the world, she thanked God for giving her her grandfather's fine, black hair. It was fun to play with and set Carvera apart from the rest of her family. Just as she was fiddling about, she felt like she was being watched. She looked up to once again see the Malfoy boy looking at her with a curious expression. She couldn't help but be curious as to why.

"N-Narcicuss, was it?"

"People close to me call me Nari. But my brother calls me 'sis'."

For the first time that day, Carvera actually laughed. She felt a bit odd but suddenly calmed when she saw Narcicuss was smirking. He had apparently meant it to be a joke.

"W-well, Nari, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Why do you keep l-looking at me?"

She suddenly wished she hadn't asked that question. The smirk that once graced the boy's lips had turned into a frown. Slowly, he reached for a lock of Carvera's hair and twiddled it in between his fingers. A rosey color had crawled to her cheeks as the boy continued his curious actions. Her mind ran rampid with questions and embarassment.

"Your hair." he began "It reminds me of my mother's."

Carvera suddenly felt sad "Sh-she's in Azkaban?"

He nodded, now twirling the lock around his finger. "I haven't seen her in a few months. I miss her."

The boy looked up and took notice of the girl's flushed complexion. As if being smacked into reality, he removed his hand. He himself began to feel the blood rushing to his face. He suddenly felt like avoiding Carvera's glance at all costs.

"S-so" she began after after a few minutes "What house do expect you'll be in?"

He looked at her a bit bewildered but replied "Slytherin. My family hasn't had a member who hasn't been in that house. Yourself?"

She smiled nervously "I-it's a bit of a tradition in my family to be part of Gryffindor."

He frowned "It's said that those two houses are supposed to be enemies."

The blonde was a bit confused when he heard her giggle "Well then, maybe we'll break that tradition."

He felt his lips curve upward as he nodded. She seemed different than his brother discribed the Slytherin girls. Sweeter. She was definitely someone ok to hang around with.

"Your name's Carvera, correct?"

She nodded "Th-that's right. But you can call me Cara."

He smirked "Nari and Cara."

She giggled and nodded. And just as they were relishing in the feel of their new-found friendship, two more people blew through the door.

" 'Ello!" they said in unison "We're the Lovegood-Longbottom twins!"


	4. Chapter 3: Making Friends

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Making Friends

The Lovegood-Longbottom twins, Xenophil and Alicia, were quite the unexpected surprise. Xenophil, named after his mother's father, rambled on and on about herbology and the different ways that certain plants could attract fictional creatures. Alicia, who was named after her father's mother, was a bit more withdrawn; yet when she read about something interesting in the Quibbler, the girl would have an hour long debate and discussion with herself. Both had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. While Xeno's hair was cut regularly with unruly curls, Alicia's fine locks were cut short up to her earlobe's and pushed out of her face by a black head band. Carvera found them to be quite amusing and sweet, while Narcicuss could hardly stand being on the same train as them.

"And then there's a root that make unicorns go mad!" Xeno rambled on to an annoyed Malfoy. The aggitated boy looked across to the only person in the bunk that he could stand. The raven-haired witch smiled helplessly at him while trying to pretend to be listening to Alicia's rants about how great the Quibbler was. As amusing as she found the twins, Carvera couldn't help but get a bit sick of it herself. She decided a change in subject might be in order.

"So" she began "I'm surprise I haven't met you both before. Considering that Uncle Neville is godfather to Albus, it is a bit odd to not have met before. Don't you agree Narcicuss?"

"Hn." the blonde replied in an uninterested manor. He was just thankful that he didn't have to hear another _amazing _quote from A History of Herbology. For goodness sakes, he wasn't even a student yet and he was already recieving a year-long lesson in one ear-full.

"Hm. I guess it is a bit strange that Daddy hasn't introduced us. But perhaps he didn't want to bring upon the wraths of the lunger-dungs."

Silence.

"B-beg pardon?" Carvera tried to decipher the bloody hell this girl was talking about.

"Lunger-dungs" Alicia began as she flipped through the latest issue of her favorite newspaper "are little creatures that come out during the full moon to consume werewolf droppings."

Narcicuss snorted and tried to contain his total outburst at such nonsense when Cara shot him a pleading glance saying '_Merlin's Beard! Please try to be nice!_'. In return the blonde gave a smirk that said '_I'll try but no promises._'.

"So what so lunger-dungs have to do with our not meeting?" Carvera asked.

"Lunger-dungs bring bad luck to people introduced through parents who teach herbology."

The Malfoy snickered "What are the odds?"

Not understanding the sarcasm, Xeno held up his pointer finger up in the air and declared "Exactly!"

"You must be very proud of your mother and father." Cara said, attempting yet another change in subject.

"Oh yes" the twin boy said "Our father is very brave for dabbling in herbology. It's quite dangerous you know?"

"_Sure _it's dangerous" Nari criticized.

Cara was about to say something further when the bunk door opened. "Twenty-minutes 'til arrival young ones!" the conductor announced. They thanked him and began to dig through their things for their robes.

"Which house do you both suppose you'll be in?" Xenophil inquired.

"Gryffindor" Carvera replied.

"Slytherin" Narcicuss grunted

"Huffelpuff" Alicia said.

"Ravenclaw for me." Xeno answered.

"Really?!" Alicia asked in an astounded manner "Well good luck Xenophil." She held out her hand.

"Same to you, Alicia!" Xeno cheered and shook her hand gleefully.

Cara and Nari exchanged glances. The twins acted as if they had never discussed their preferences outside of the train before. They certainly were an odd couple of blokes. But Cara figured to just let it be. Her and Narcicuss exchanged another examining glance once they both had their robes on. Carvera's long, raven hair cascaded a bit past her shoulder blades. The blunt darkness of the robe made her skin appear to glow and her emerald eyes sparkle. One would have to admit one of either two things. Black was most certainly her color, or she looked quite radiant. Brought out of his delussions by the screeching halt of the train, Narcicuss forced the blush off his cheeks and resumed his normally cold composure. As he exited the train, Nari felt Carvera's arm link around his. For the first time since they left the station, he had seen a genuinly scared expression plague her beautiful features. He slowly patted her arm and seemed to bring her out of her disturbing thoughts. The girl smiled nervously, to which the boy smirked in repsonse. They both understood fully well that what they had watched their elder siblings do was finally being opened to them. Oppertunity was knocking behind Hogwarts' grand oak doors, and the two of them couldn't wait to answer it's call.


	5. Chapter 4: Houses

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Houses

Once all the children had filed into the large entrance, they were met by two people. One was the person she recognized as the current headmistress, Professor McGonagal. The other was a decrepide old man standing off to the side. He glared at all the new comers with his beety little eyes while petting a stuffed cat eagerly on it's fine, flat head. Catching his glance and realizing that she had the misfortune of standing the closest to him, Carvera quickly tried to direct her attention elsewhere. However, the man had already started stomping his limpy way towards her. The poor girl's heart pounded relentlessly against her chest.

"You. Girly!" the man hissed.

"Y-yes sir?" Cara reluctantly made eye contact with the unpleasant man.

"You've got a problem wit' Mrs. Noris?"

"W-who?" She yelped as he shoved the the deceased animal into her face. Although the cat had probably looked as healthy as the day it died, the fact that it was indeed dead disturbed her.

"_Who_?! You'll be sorry for showing Mrs. Norris such disrespect! You little scum I'll...!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort." the headmistress cut in sternly. Due to the apparent comotion, the silver-haired woman had made her way down to the source. Her light robes robes fluttered with her quick and tempered steps as her small, spectacled eyes looked from one person to another.

She sighed "Must you always start a ruckess with the first years, Filch?"

He narrowed his eyes to the point of where they appeared to be slits, "She was disrespectin'..."

"Mrs. Norris" McGonagal finished and rolled her eyes "They are _always_ 'disrespectin' Mrs. Norris. I swear, I should have made you burry that thing."

The caretaker looked shocked and appauled at the idea of burrying his beloved feline. He slowly nodded his head and stepped back to where he once was, as if he had lost some grand arguement. The professor turned her stern look towards everyone else who had been watching the fiasco.

"All of you shall do as directed and take any available seats in the Grand Hall." With that that said the large mass began to file in, all except Narcicuss who'd been waiting for his new companion. As she started away, someone grabbed Carvera's arm softly. She looked up to see McGonagal raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"And where do ya think you're headed, young miss? I'd like there to be no more disturbances tonight if ya don't mind."

Carvera nodded, an embarassing blush rushing to her cheeks "Yes ma'am."

"Your name?" the woman inquired.

"Carvera. Carvera Potter."

As if some holy light had shined down upon them, the professor's eyes showed total shock and awe. The girl looked up at her with a confused expression. Was something wrong?

"Your Potter's daughter then?"

It took Cara a moment to realize she was talking about her father. "Yes. _Harry _Potter, ma'am."

The professor nodded and seemed to be recooporating from her previous shock "Well then Ms. Potter, you and your _friend _should be off with the others."

The girl looked back to see that her the boy was still waiting for her. She shrugged apologetically and nodded towards the professor.

"_Your _name, young man?" McGonagal called across the hall.

"Narcicuss Malfoy." he answered blankly.

Again, the teacher seemed to be in a state of shock. However, she nodded towards Carvera so that she may be off. As soon as the girl was an ears distance away, the teacher slapped a hand to the side of her head.

"_Potter _and _Malfoy_?!" she asked herself aloud "Merlin's pants, this world has gone topsy-turvy tonight."

"It is a bit of an odd combo, ma'am." snickered Filch from behind the headmistress.

She turned and nodded. "Come along then, we have to attend to the students."

Back in the hall, Carvera and Narcicuss had luckily found seats together. They anxiously looked up towards the infamous Sorting Hat and wondered what results it held for them. Suddenly, the raven-haired girl felt a pit at the bottom of her stomach. _What if he's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor? _she asked herself _What if we never see one another again?! _

"Nari?" she asked above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Please be my friend...Even if I'm in Gryffindor."

The blonde boy looked at the girl with an astonished express. Surely she did not want to deal with someone who was certain to get into Slytherin. But with this inquiery he couldn't help but smirk and nod.

"Really?" she confirmed.

"Of course." he whispered. A small smile graced both of their features. The small moment was soon interrupted by the headmistress.

"Welcome, new comers, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I wish you all the best of luck. However, I must also inform you of the rules. There may be no tom-foolery, horse play or trickery of any kind. The third-floor library is strictly forbidden. And also, no one is permitted to enter the Dark Forest unless accompanied by our groundskeeper, Hagrid." The professor motioned towards the giant man. He lifted his large right arm in acknowlegement. Carvera had heard of Mr. Hagrid from her father. Supposedly he was part giant. But he seemed nice enough.

"And now" Professor McGonagal announced "I shall begin to call people up to the Sorting Hat. It will be placed upon your head and you shall go sit at the designated house table."

The anticipation between the two friends grew and grew until finally...

"Narcicuss Malfoy."

He looked at his companion as he got up. They're eyes both held fear. If they were to be torn apart so soon, it would prove difficult to stay friends.

The hat had barely touched Narcicuss' head before hollering "_Slytherin!_"

He sighed and strutted towards the table while all the other Slytherins clapped for him. But he felt cheated. He had finally met someone he could stand, a _girl _no less, and now they were going to be seperated. He slowly sat down on the bench and slouched as five other people were called until something caught his attention.

"Carvera Potter."

Whispers echoed off the wall as the shy girl slowly made her way towards the stool. From the moment the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, Cara could feel curious eyes bore into her. She yelped as she was suddenly sucked into a dark space inside her mind. She stood facing the Sorting Hat that was supposed to be on her head. She walked towards it until it boomed "_A Potter, eh?!"_

She stumbled a bit but responded "Y-yes, sir."

"_Hm. It seems sickly simple to just throw you into Gryffindor like the rest of your family_."

She glanced downward and the wise hat rose his eyebrows in shock.

"_Not Gryffindor?! Interesting..._" the hat probed her mind and heart until he laughed haughtily.

"_Ho, ho, ho! You've befriended a Malfoy have you? Yes. Young Narcicuss. Your father wasn't so dull as to take up with the boy's father. But then again those were different times. Do you want to know something, girl?_"

She nodded.

"_Your father was nearly a Slytherin._"

Her eyes widdened a bit.

"_Never told you that did he?! Interesting. Very mysterious. But none the less, Potter chose the valor of Gryffindor over the strength of Slytherin._"

"The strength of Slytherin?" Cara asked.

"_Oh yes! Your father was quite destined for that house. But he pleaded for Gryffindor. It's quite ironic little one. I'm ready to hand you the glory of Gryffindor on a silver platter, yet you have come to an impass. Will you choose your family's heritage or your new found companionship?_" he chuckled darkly "_Quite interesting, quite interesting indeed!_"

"Why would you let me choose like this?"

The hat's small expressions darkened into a mischevious smirk. "_Because like your father...I sense a power in you. Something that could be multiplied phenomonally in the House of Slytherin. Besides, you don't have friends in the other houses to join. That's what swayed your father's decision after all._" He looked up at her and she looked down at him in thought. "_So, what shall it be Carvera Minerva Potter?_"

She thought and then as if he had read her mind, he laughed darkly "_Intrigueing, INTRIGUEING! We shall soon see what this path holds for you, young one!_"

Cara slowly opened her eyes. It felt like hours had passed by since she saw the lighting of the Hall. But her emerald orbs needed no adjusting, and as soon as she sat herself upright again she heard the hat bellow her decision.

"_SLYTHERIN!!!_"

Gasps could be heard coming from all sides of the room. Yet she was smiling softly. Her father had told her that the Sorting Hat would take your opinion into consideration. Though, curiously, he had not mentioned specifically what his was. But it didn't matter, because now she could be with her friend. She took the old hat off her head and looked it in the eyes. She whispered a 'thank you' and it slyly winked at her. She handed it to the professor and couldn't help but notice her shocked expression. Carvera nodded in appreciation and began to walk towards her new house. The girl was greeted with an assortment of cheers, hoots and hollers. Soon she had found a clearly pleased Nari with a wide grin on his face. As she sat down beside him he whispered, "Thank goodness the Hat chose for you to be here."

She smiled and confessed "The Hat didn't choose here, Narcicuss. _I _chose."

He looked at her with wide eyes but soon gave her a genuine smile. "Well then, thank Albus for that as well."

They both sat close beside one another and enjoyed the spectacular feast presented to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as all they young Slytherin's could eat all that they could, the group was shown down to their Common Room. Carvera was simply amazed by the changing staircases that lead to the dungeons, while her friend just walked down them absent mindedly. The portraits moved and greeted the new students. Again, she gasped with excitement. However, she caught Narcicuss rolling his eyes.

"What?" she frowned.

He glanced at her "You act as though you've never seen these things before."

"I've only seen the small pictures move." she explained "I don't think we could keep large portraits in the muggle world."

Nari gave her a horrified expression "_You _were raised in the _muggle _world?!"

She cocked her head "Is there something wrong with that?"

"How the bloody hell did you survive?!"

She giggled "It's not hard at all! Mother and Father said it builds character if you're risen some place where you have to do things manually." She smiled at her friend "Grandpa Weasley always has a field-day tankering with things when he visits."

"I don't think I'd last two minutes" the Malfoy mumbled.

Carvera laughed and put a friendly hand on his shoulder "I think you'd do fine."

They smiled and came to hault. In front of them was a portrait of Salizar Slytherin. He sat in his throne-like chair of green velvet looking outrageously stuck up.

"Password." he demanded.

The head-girl came to the front and replied "Basilisk venom."

The founder nodded and his portrait slowly slid to the side. As the students filed in, Carvera couldn't help but try to get a better glance at the man's portrait. He looked at her as she examined the background.

"New Slytherin, eh?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, sir."

"Has your family a tradition in this house?"

She shook her head "No, sir. I'm the first."

"Where does their history lie then?"

"Gryffindor."

The portrait hissed with discontent. Carvera backed off a few steps before bumping into Narcicuss' chest.

"What is your surname, girl?" Salizar asked as he tried to compose himself.

"P-Potter, sir."

To her surprise, the portrait laughed. "About bloody time! Your father rejected this house. Did you know that _Ms. Potter_?"

She nodded "The Sorting Hat told me."

"I suppose he wanted a good laugh then."

She frowned "No, Sir. I came of my own valition."

Again the portrait chuckled and rubbed his chin as if to ponder some great mystery "I see. It wouldn't happen to be because of the Malfoy behind you would it?"

Carvera had nearly forgotten that she was still pressed against her friend's chest. She blushed softly but nodded. "Yes. He is my only friend."

The portrait narrowed his eyes "Even so, the Hat wouldn't give you a choice unless he saw something. What could it have been I wonder?"

Curious as to where this was leading, she said, "He mentioned something about posessing a similar power to that of my Father's."

Slytherin seemed to take an interest and nodded "Quite. Well, perhaps you two had best get inside before I close for the night."

The two pre-teens nodded. However, before Carvera could enter completely the portrait said "_Good night, Little Potter._"

"_Good night, Sir._" Once the portrait had slid shut, she saw her friend. She became a bit stiff to find him staring at her like he had on the train.

"What the hell was that?" Narcicuss asked.

She looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Nari?"

"It sounded like you were hissing."

"I couldn't have been! I was just saying 'good night'."

The boy looked at her with an odd expression but decided to let it go. It had been a long day. "Well, alright. If you say so." He looked towards the stairs leading down to the boy's dormitory "Well, good night."

"Good night." she said normally as she headed down the other flight.

As Narcicuss headed down the rickety spiral, his eyes narrowed. He knew that he had heard the girl hiss. He was possitive of it. But if he hadn't known any better, he'd say she was speaking Parsal Tongue.

_Father did tell me that Potter had gained it from the Dark Lord, _he thought, _But how could it have passed only to her and not her other siblings?_

He remembered Cara telling the portrait of Salizar Slytherin that the Sorting Hat had sensed something in her. A '_power like her father's'_. The girl was different. Strange almost. But he smirked. It didn't bother him as much as it should have. She was his new friend and it already seemed like Cavera Potter was making his life a bit less dull.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 5: The First Day

Surprisingly, Carvera had awoken earlier than she was supposed to. Perhaps a bit _too _early. When she looked outside the dormitory's window, the sky had just lit with a new sun. She sighed and decided that since she was already wide awake it would make sense to get ready. After her usually morning routine of stretching and yawning, she slowly stood on the cold tile floor and made her way to the lavitory. She pinned her long hair up into a bun and proceeded with her usual morning hygene. While patting her face with the soft, black towels provided, she thought of last night. Nacicuss had said that she hissed at the portrait. At first it had sounded like utter nonsense, but thinkning back to it now there did seem to be a weird connection while talking to the founder. When she looked back up into the grand mirror, her eyes went wide. She turned rapidly to confront a see through being. Her hair was long down to her waist but was a gray that surprisingly hilighted her facial features well. The woman's appearance, however, did not divert Carvera from the fact that she was face to face with a phantom. Slowly, she steadied herself away from the sink.

The ghost cocked her head "Did I really scare you?"

Cara quietly nodded, to which the phantom chuckled in a high, feminine voice.

"So then you _are_ new?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Carvera mentally pat herself on the back for even being able to sputter that out.

"You're awfully shy and polite for a Slytherin. That type of additude is usually seen in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"Of course _you _would say that!" an unknown voice shrilled.

The raven-haired girl turned to see yet another ghost. This one, however, was quite young. Her wide rimmed spectacles were high on the bridge of her slightly pig-like nose. The plump face was adorned with brown hair worn in pig-tails and a Gryffindor scarf wound around her neck. The wining girl had her hands on her hips while she looked Carvera up and down.

"Hmph! These Slytherins get uglier and uglier every bloody year!"

The first ghost put her hands to her mouth as she gasped "Merdil!"

"Merdil?" Carvera asked.

"Yes" Merdil wined as she floated closer towards the living girl "But everybody calls me 'Moaning Merdil'. Hmph! So rude. And I suppose _you _know who _she _is?"

The girl shook her head slowly.

"Ha!" the snobby ghost snorted "You really are quite clueless."

"So" Carvera turned towards the friendlier of the two phantoms "Who _are_ you?"

She curtsied in her long ball gown "They call me the 'Gray Lady'."

"Yes, yes." Merdil interrupted once more "_Everyone _knows the Gray Lady. But what about meeee?!"

"I'm sorry." Cara apologized for no real purpose.

"You should be!"

"Well", the Gray Lady began, "I had heard there was a Potter in Slytherin but I had to see it to believe it."

Merdil sighed in a love-sick way "I remember Harry. Oh, he was a dream boat. A cute bum and everything!"

Somehow Carvera didn't feel right about hearing her dear Father mentioned in such ways. So before Merdil could go on she interrupted "Well, if you both don't mind I still have to get ready."

"What a nerd!" Merdil chided "There's still hours left 'til classes and she's already up to get on her robes. Pathetic!"

Cara blushed "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize" the gowned ghost said, sounding thoroughly annoyed "You wonder why no one likes you Merdil."

A loud moan was elicted from Merdil's mouth as she swooned about the air and dove into a toilet, never to be seen again. Carvera just looked on with utter confusion "Does she have to travel through the plumbing?"

"No." the Gray Lady sighed "But she likes a dramatic closing."

"Well, I best finish up in here."

"Quite. Well, good luck on your first day."

"Thank you."

And with that the Gray Lady floated gracefully through the ceiling. The girl sighed in relief and finished slipping into her robes. As she walked up the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room, she couldn't help but wonder if her being in this house was such a big deal. Many had already been thoroughly shocked. The headmistress, for example, looked like she could of flopped dead right then and there. She reached the last step to find that someone was already there. It would have been impossible for her not to recognize that cool blonde hair. Carvera smiled and walked towards the couch.

"Morning Narcicuss!" she greeted.

He seemed a bit startled but replied. "Morning." The boy looked her up and down "The robes seem to suit you."

She blushed at the compliment but did not try to hide it "Thank you. They look nice on you as well."

He nodded and watched as she sat down beside him. Narcicuss looked at her curiously as she watched the flames leap around in the fireplace. The soft glow eminating from across the room highlighted the gentle curves of her face. He also couldn't help but notice the soft sheen of her raven-black hair. Before he could catch himself the young Malfoy's fingers were, once again, fiddling with the strands of Carvera's hair. Her shoulders did not tense this time though. The only thing that seemed slightly abnormal was her darkening blush. Most might have thought these gestures weird. But for one reason or another, she didn't mind them much. Perhaps because her Father had oftened played with her locks. It soothed her. Made her think of home. But it also flattered her as a female. Not many people took such detailed interests in her. Plus she remembered that her friend had said that he missed his mother. So maybe these small gestures could satisfy both of them. Without thinking, Carvera placed her head on Nari's shoulder. He definitely froze up. It was so unexpected! In the last twenty-four hours he had not only found someone he could tolerate, but a girl he'd come to fancy. But he thought she must not want anything to happen too quickly. It was their first day for Merlin's sake! But he let her rest there because she seemed so content. He was relaxed and it helped the day to be less stressful if they could find this kind of comfort in one another.

"Well, well." a girl's voice called.

Both Slytherins jumped apart and turned to see three girls giggling and gauking at the two on the couch.

"I think we've just interrupted an _intimate _moment, Parsila." one girl said.

"Yeah, I think they were about to snog!" the other agreed.

Carvera jumped off the couch and shook her hands frantically "N-no! We were just...um...talking! Yeah, we were just talking! Right, Narcicuss?"

He put his arm on the back of the couch in order to turn further. "No. We were just enjoying each other's company before you idiots came."

They every girl in the room gasped, including Cara. The three girls in question turned and stomped off into the lavatory. Narcicuss smirked and turned to say something, but was surprised to catch Carvera exiting the common room. He quickly jumped up and ran after her. She walked briskly down the corridors as her mind raced with the desire to get as far from that common room as possible. When he had finally caught up with her she stopped and looked at him. Narcicuss struggled to catch his breath. His onyx pools swam in confusion. Blood crawled to her cheeks slowly.

_Has been chasing me this whole time?_

"Why" he began in between pants "did you walk away like that?"

She frowned a bit "That whole situation back there was so embarassing, Nari!"

"I embarassed you?"

"No, no! But you said 'we were enjoying each other's company'. To a girl, that means basically what they thought we were doing in the first place. Now they're going to be spreading rumors all around school!"

The color rushed away from Narcicuss' face. It was the first day and there were already going to be rumors about him. He wondered if girls could actually work that fast. He grunted and sat down on the floor "Maybe you're just exaggerating. Maybe they won't saying anything at all."

She couldn't help but smile softly. She crouched down to eye-level and they looked at each other for a moment before she said, "Narcicuss, you are such a boy." She held out a hand to help him up.

Not fully understanding what she was saying, he took the offer and stood. He smirked and they continued walking towards their first class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devination hadn't been a sinch for either of them. The teacher's oversized glasses and excentric attiude did not help. Nari scoffed at every other sentence while Cara listened intently, yearning to understand. The whole concept intrigued her to no end. To make predictions of events before they actually happened seemed too good to be true. So she took many notes and even had a ten minute conversation with their professor after class, much to the young Malfoy's despare.

"She seems wonderfully gifted!" Carvera said lightly as they walked down the hall to Charms class.

"If you like weirdos" Narcicuss retorted and smirked when the girl pushed his arm playfully.

"You shouldn't say such rude things you know?" she giggled.

"I know" Malfoy grinned, hinting that he didn't care. "Well, I guess Charms should be much more entertaining than that crack-pot class."

"Not for me" Carvera frowned "I don't even have a wand."

"What?!" Narcicuss said in disbelief "That's like saying you don't have a head!"

She blushed "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing and come with me." He took Carvera by her wrist and softly tugged her in a different direction.

"W-where are are we going?! Charms is that way!"

"You need a wand don't you?"

"Well, yes but..."

"Then quiet down and follow me."

She frowned and shook her head "You really _are _quite rude."

He grinned at her widely "I told you; I _know_."

McGonagal was walking down the halls before she heard someone calling after her. She turned to see the odd couple from last night running towards her. She arced an eyebrow as the students reached her.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Potter. Shouldn't you both be in Charms class with Professor Flitwick?"

"She can't go. She doesn't have a wand."

The headmistress shook her head "You don't have a _wand_, Potter?"

She blushed and apologized. McGonagal sighed "Very well, come with me. Mr. Malfoy, if you would be kind enough as to head back to class _immediately_ and inform your professor of Ms. Potter's where abouts."

"Yes ma'am." he said, slightly aggrivated that he couldn't come along but smirked at his friend before running back to class.

Carvera watched Nari run off before turning to follow Professor McGonagal "Where are we going ma'am?"

"To find you a wand. The ones in my office will have to do for now."

She nodded and followed the headmistress into her office. The portraits around her were busy amongst their own conversations while she looked up at the many silver instruments adorning the walls. Her attention was brought to a glowing cauldron. She walked towards it to find floating images and was about to lean in when somone interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She jumped and turned abruptly. She walked forward and stared at a portrait of an old man. He had a long white beard that contrasted brightly against his midnight blue robes. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles "It wouldn't be such a good idea to mossey about someone else's memories."

"Memories?" Carvera asked, not totally understanding what the man meant.

He nodded "Occlumency."

She nodded and apologized. Her eyes studied the intricate design of the frame. Phoenix's with spread wings attacked winding snakes with gapping mouthes. It was quite mesmorising. She followed the patterns downward until her eyes came to rest on a name plate.

**Albus Dumbeldore**

**Proud Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**Great Leader of the Order of the Phoenix**

Carvera's eyes went wide. _The _Albus Dumbeldore stood right in front of her. The greatest wizard of all time. It was bloody unreal! She looked up at him once more like a child who had just discovered her christmas presents. The wizard chuckled softly at the girl's aghast expression.

"You're Professor Dumbeldore?"

"Last I checked." he said in an amused manor "You look familiar my dear. What's your name?"

"Carvera Potter, Sir!" she answered anxiously.

Suddenly, his eyes filled with compassion and love. His voice took a sweetly soft tone. "I had heard Harry had had a family. You're the first I've seen in person though. How is Mr. Potter these days?"

Just as the girl was about to answer the headmistress cut in "Ms. Potter. If you wouldn't _mind_ coming here?"

She looked at the woman and back at the man. He smiled softly and gave her a dismissive nod, to which she bowed and returned to her teacher's side. She came to stand infront of a small pile of wands. Each one seemed old and shotty. But the girl sighed and figured it was her own fault for not having the instrument in the first place.

"Well, pick one out Potter."

She nodded and reached down for one that looked of pine. As soon as she touched it though, it shocked her. The girl yelped and slammed back against the wall. She opened her eyes to find that a black-wood wandhad fallen off the wall. Carvera picked it up and held it eye-level to examine it. Not a moment later, there was an enormus rush of energy eminating from the magical tool. Her eyes widened in shock and awe while the small sound of her teacher gasping in the background could be heard. A soothing warmth flowed over her and made it feel as though this thing had been alive and awaiting her touch. Once the flow had stopped she slowly turned towards the headmistress.

"W-what was that?" she asked just above a whisper.

"I believe" the woman began "That you have, coincidently, just found your permanent wand Potter."

The girl looked back at the wand and slid her fingers over it gentlely. It had not only been the longest wand she had ever seen, but the darkest. The wood was nearly jet black while the actual wood work seemed to wrap around the center from the tip. It was smooth to the touch. All in all, the raven-haired girl found it to be quite beautiful.

"Well" the professor started after a few moments "try it out."

She nodded "_Lumos!_"

As expected, a pleasant glow erupted from the tip of the tool. Carvera couldn't help but smile in the realization that this was her first step in becoming a true witch. Her first wand seemed to give her so much more confidence.

"Just be careful!" her teacher warned. Obviously not understanding, McGonagal continued "That wand belonged to someone very close to Hogwarts. It would be quite disappointing if anything were to happen to it."

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, who did it belong to?"

"Professor Severus Snape" the silver-haired woman replied coldly "He was our headmaster for a short while...before his untimely death."

Carvera looked back down at the wand. Father had told her many times about this man Snape. 'A greatly misunderstood wizard' he had said. The thought of being the sole possessor of his wand seemed like a great honor that a girl such as her did not deserve. But before she could say anything, her teacher cut in.

"Well? Get yourself to class young lady!"

Carvera seemed a bit startled, but nodded and ran off.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Unexpected

Girls _did _work fast. Not only had the rumor of the 'intimate session' within the Slytherin common room get out, but so had Carvera's strange hissing and the circumstances of her pre-owned wand. Obviously not making things any better, school gossipers began to confront the two about it. While the blonde wizard would just sneer in the way that told people to piss off, the poor raven-haired girl would always become a bundle of nerves and mumble apologies and excuses left and right.

"Oh come on! Did you really snog Malfoy?!"

"I-I'm sorry Parsila. I really have to go." the young Potter called as she was casually dragged away by her cold friend.

"Must you always make things more difficult?" hissed Narcicuss in frustration. He enjoyed this girl to tears but every bloody time anyone asked her a _bloody _question, she would rattle more than a bludger in a cage. He had sadly confided in himself that as much as it pissed him off, it was absolutely precious when she blushed. But Albus be damned if anyone would ever get that truth out of him! He was a Malfoy of God's sakes. When all is gone, he still had his dignity...and _her_.

"Well, it would have been rude not to answer her, Nari. But then again _you_ would know all about that." She walked along side him after finally claiming possesion of her wrist once more.

"Damn straight" he replied haughtily.

She sighed, "At least it's the end of the day. Want to sit down at dinner with me?"

The Malfoy couldn't help but smirk "Don't I always?"

She smiled and nodded as they entered the Grand Hall. They took their usual seats in the back where, occasionally, the Lovegood-Longbottom twins would sneak in to say 'hello'. However, Malfoy felt blessed to find that such happenings did not occur this evening. Instead, he sat peacefully next to his best friend and studied her while she examined the pages of a devination textbook. A month had gone by quickly but Cara was already used to feel of the boy's heavy stare. Since they both weren't so talkative, it was nice to know that he had something to distract him from total silence. After all, she didn't want to be the source of his boredom. All was the norm until an unidentified form plopped next to the blonde. Both looked over to see a boy with white, spikey hair. His unconventional locks rolled tightly into a bun on the back of his head while small wisps of hair escaped around his hair line. His glance was glazed and lazy, yet his robes were neat and unwrinkled. He bit into an apple while looking off towards the opposite direction. Carvera looked at the new comer with curiosity. Her eyes soon fixed themselves upon his blue and silver scarf.

"Ravenclaw." she decided aloud.

The boy slowly turned his head towards the girl, looking her up and down. She seemed to feel quite flustered, which could of perhaps been multiplied when he gave her a quick yet elaborate wink. Blood immediately rushed to her cheeks as she turned back to her book.

"Oi, are ya blushin', swee' cheeks?" the boy chided while wiggling an eyebrow.

Cara lied as she shook her head fiercely and tried to act as if she were resuming her place within the pages.

"Sure looked like it." he chuckled, taking another bite of his apple. "You've got a hot lil' body. What's your name?"

Silence.

"What's 'a matter love? Cat got ya tongue?"

"None of you bloody business!" growled an infuriated blonde. His glare now bored into the unwelcomed flatterer. For one reason or another, the fact that this prick could make the girl blush seemed outrageous.

The white-haired Ravenclaw appeared to get the message and closed his eyes, as if in thought. "Apologies, mate. I didn't realize she was _your _sheila."

Malfoy's face flushed with rage and embarassment. How dare he assume that Carvera belonged to someone! Even if the premise of his guess was a bit on-the-hole, he still wouldn't have Cara die of humiliation. With that decided, Narcicuss slowly closed the devination text book and gentlely took the Slytherin girl's hand. She surprisingly stood with him and began to walk out of the Grand Hall without attracting much attention. When safely down the corridor, they stopped and looked each other. Malfoy gazed into her eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't. The poor girl's emerald orbs swam with tears on the verge of falling. It made him panic because surely she was about to wail in the middle of the school. But he decided to go out on a limb.

"Carvera" he asked after clearing his throat "Are you, er, alright?"

She nodded and glanced downward.

"Liar." He smirked, but the girl did not look back at him.

"You're crying?"

"N-no." she stuttered.

He chuckled and she finally looked him in the eyes. Tears had fallen down her lily white cheeks, staining them.

"Obviously that '_artard_ back there caused you to be this upset."

Silence.

"You're so rude."

Narcicuss couldn't help but burst out in laughter, to which Carvera giggled and shook her head. He'd known that she would be upset with that out-right perverse comment. He had come to her rescue once again. But slowly she frowned.

"I'm sorry I made things difficult again, Narcicuss."

He himself developed a small frown. It had been a bit blunt to make that comment before and he was paying for it now. But it wasn't difficult to storm out of there with her. It had been what they both wanted and needed. He remembered something his Mother had once told him and, against all the logic in his body, he recited it.

"It's not difficult to do things for the ones we..._care _about." He paused and substituted the word 'love' for something more casual. It would have been, quite frankly, suicidal to use such a strong emotion. But once he saw the smile light up across her features, everything meant nothing. The boy was taken a back though when the girl hugged him tightly. Her giggles seemed to bring color to his cheeks. He stood there for a moment before clearing his throat. Cara brought herself away from his warmth and they looked into one another's eyes. She glowed when she was happy. Every inch of her. But her eyes were the most dazzling asset and he couldn't bear to look away from them. Emerald orbs had found comfort in the light of his sapphire pools. And as he held his hand out to take hold of hers, the embarassment from before seemed to float away with overwhelming joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But do you _like_ him?!" squeeled the infamous Parsila. She and her click had once again cornered Carvera in the dormitory. The nosey girl's chocolate pools seemed to light up with amusement as the shyer one was forced to try and answer her questions.

"W-what do you mean by _like_?" Cara asked, trying depserately to inch away from the crazed gossiper. She had never seen someone so deep in other peoples business since her brother Albus used to spy on who James snogged with.

"I mean" the indian girl explained in a 'duh' manner "has he ever tried to kiss or hug you?"

"Well, no." she started "But we've held hands."

Gasping with delight, Parsila went further "That's good! That's _very _good! Were your fingers cupped or lace."

She took a second but then answered "Laced, I suppose."

The click giggled with glee but Carvera didn't understand how one's personal life seemed this interesting to others. Taking delight in another's embarassment just didn't appeal to the shy Slytherin in the least. Narcicuss may have been rude in a blunt way, but this girl was slippery and a busy-body. No shame seemed to come upon her as she proceeded with her questioning.

"Do you want to be his gal?"

Cara's cheeks lit up like fire. And although she didn't answer, one of the girl's squeeled, "You do, don't you?! It's so obvious. Look at her face!"

"I suppose i-it's possible that I might like him." Carvera whispered while thinking back to their conversations. She did enjoy the Malfoy's company prefusely. So why not have feelings for him? She was a girl and he was a boy. Couldn't get more obvious than that.

"So you want to snog him?" Parsila asked while arcing an eyebrow.

"No! I mean...we're 11 years-old for heaven's sakes! Don't you think it's a bit early for things like that?"

"Of course!" Parsila said in a shocked tone "It would be disgusting otherwise."

Carvera sighed in relief, seeing that Parsila had at least an inkling of common sense. "So what do you think I should do if I like him?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"It would be too obvious if you started to try and get closer to him." Parsila said but then glared at one of the girls behind her as she commented 'They couldn't get closer to snoggin' even if they tried!'

Cara blushed "I'm sorry."

"That's another thing!" Parsila sighed "Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault."

She thought for a second but then nodded "I guess I do need a bit of a boost in confidence."

The tanned girl grinned and nodded "So just keep things normal until the Yule Ball rolls around."

"The Yule Ball?"

Parsila's eyes widened "Blimey! It's only the biggest event before Christmas break, Cara!"

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do before Christmas?"'

"Um, buy Narcicuss a gift?"

"No!" Parsila exclaimed before slapping a hand to her face "Ugh! You need to get him to ask you to be his date!"

"Oh." the raven-hair girl replied dumbly while blushing.

"You know, I thought you were _really _smart?"

"I'm good with books, not people. Especially not guys."

"Ha! You could say that again!"

"Why?"

"UGH!!!"


	8. Chapter 7: Blurting It Out

The New Chapters of Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Blurting It Out

"Cara, are you ok?" The blonde asked.

They had been sitting on the outskirts of the castle for a good ten minutes now and everytime the boy tried to start up a conversation, he was taken a back by the fierce blush that appeared on the Slytheriness' face. Sure, it was close to Christmas and the air outside was quite nippy, but the way she didn't want to make direct eye contact with him made Narcicuss believe that something deeper caused such a rift between them. But he honestly couldn't think of what it could be.

Like she had done for the last few weeks, Carvera began to open her mouth but as soon as she tried to look into his confused blue orbs, she clamed up. Had he any idea that the nosy, indian girl's advice had brought an epiphany upon the young Potter, Nari might have not been so lost. As Cara had thought on it more and more, she realized that she was indeed developing strong feelings for her best friend. And much to her horror, Parsila was once again correct. They did act like an item. Not only did he jump in and protect Carvera at the drop of a hat, he went the extra mile by holding her hand, smiling at her, and playing with her hair. The mystery surrounding why she didn't mind it in the least had come together like some terrifying yet exciting puzzle. She wasn't a teenager just yet so the girl couldn't pin it on horomones, but something about the way they acted felt so right. And yet, to look into his eyes might make everything come apart. Usually she wouldn't have been so sure, but Carvera was clear on why she couldn't look him in the eyes and talk casually to Narcicuss. Her heart ached with the fear of rejection. It ebbed through her body, mind and soul. And if she looked him directly in the eyes, a glass menagerie of her hopes, feelings and dreams would tumble downwards and shatter on the hard surface of reality. All this worry, and she still did not know how he felt about her.

"Carvera" he called softly and shifted a piece of her silky hair out of her eyes. The small motion had brought the girl out of her deep train of thought. Either by accident or sheer coincidence, Cara looked into the Malfoy's eyes for the first time in weeks. As if what he saw troubled him, he cradled her face with his hand and instantaneously felt heat rush back to her cheeks. She tried to look away but he held her firm. It had been too long since she even glanced up at him and he wasn't about to let it end.

"What's wrong?" he repeated once more "What has happened in the last few weeks that makes you not want to look at me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

She could do nothing but whisper "I...I'm scared."

He stiffened "Scared? Has someone threatened you?!"

"N-no!" It had been a while since she stuttered like this infront of him, which meant that it must be something big.

"Well, what is it then?!" The suspense showed in his tone and made Cara even more hesitant.

"Th-the person...that I _like_" she began "I'm afraid that he doesn't _like _me back."

An unexpected look of fear took over Narcicuss' features. There was someone she had become fond of. But who?! They spent practically every waking minute together.

"Oh." he muttered while trying to keep his cool deminor "And he feels the same?"

"Well, Parsila Banglish said I should wait and see if he asks to court me to the Yule Ball."

The blonde Slytherin couldn't help but snort "And you listened to _her_?"

Cara blushed and shrugged "She seems to have a lot more social experience than I do."

"Yet she doesn't have a quater of your brains."

She blushed even brighter "I-I'm not that smart."

"You're delussional if you think that." he said coldly. "You're top of all our classes and ace every bloody test that comes your way."

"I...I guess."

He sighed. She was always so down on herself. "So why don't you just ask this idiot instead waiting for him to ask you?"

"I couldn't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't."

"Is he a jerk?"

"No!"

"Then he's ugly?"

"Looks have nothing to do with it."

"But you like him."

"So?"

"He can't be fugly."

"He's not!"

"Then why not ask?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"YOU'D OBVIOUSLY REJECT ME!" she blurted without realizing.

Narcicuss' eyes widdened and his mouth gapped. His head spun with a sudden smack of the truth.

_She said 'you' didn't she?! I'm not going deaf am I?_

"Did...you just say 'you'?"

As soon as he heard her gasp and cup her hands over her mouth, his cheeks became a blaze. _She did! Merlin's bloody pants, she was refering to me!!_

"I'm sorry!!!! I'm so so sorry! I'll leave you alone now. Just don't yell at me!" she pleaded with a flabberghasted Malfoy.

He shook out of shock and forced himself to look at her. Carvera's eyes were filled with worry and glistened with the threat of tears if he said something wrong. It was a tough spot, the worst of which being that he hadn't really taken time to evaluate the depths of his feelings for this girl.

He finally cleared his throat, "I don't...I mean I can't...Oh bloody hell! I've thought about that kind of stuff but not so much. It might just be what they call a 'crush'. Damn it all if I would know. But I can say that I'm not going to reject you. Whether because I like you as a friend or a...well...you know, I don't know! Point is, I'll go to the Yule Ball with you..."

After his little rant, he had noticed tears fall down her face. Nari thought he had said the wrong things until he found that she had planted her lips on his cheek. That was the fuse lit to the explosion of color now covering his face. He hesitantly looked at her and found her smiling sweetly while wiping the tears from her slightly puffy features.

"Thank you, Nari" she said softly "That means a lot to me. You're...the best!"

Again his face felt hot against the ice cold wind. Weeks of silence had been blown to bits. She had been hiding her feelings for him and it had been interferring in their friendship. But he found himself smiling. They were so young, and _so _utterly clueless. But no matter what they felt for each other later on, he was just relieved that it was out of the way for now.

"Well" he began as he stood and helped her up "What now?"

"I guess prepare for the Ball." Cara said with that sweet smile still plastered across her features. "It's tomorrow night."

Nari groaned "Do I have to wear a bloody dress robe?"

"It would be rude not to do so."

He grinned slyly "So that means I don't have to, right?"

"Nari..."


	9. Ciao

To everyone who has been reading my story(ies),

As you have noticed, I haven't updated for a LONG time. This is mostly due to school work and certain events that have been stirring up my life. However, the time has come to start doing productive things once again. So I am starting a new story! This time it will be based on my own, original ideas (aka not a fan-fiction of Naruto or Harry Potter). Granted, it is still based on the foundation of anime considering that the doodle that inspired this is in fact anime. But I swear to God, this will be my first finished piece!

But this definitely does NOT mean that I am discontinuing my other fan-fiction. Simply a long term break. So if you're still interested keep me on your alerts, if not, been nice knowing you guys.

Oh, and one other thing...

HOLY EFFING SHIT!!! 10,500+ HITS ON ARRANGED?!?!?!?!?! UNREAL...

Ciao for now,

jg9022 aka Jocelyne Gural

P.S. When my story's done, I'll make another post on each of my other stories with the link just incase you're interested.


End file.
